


Ignore This!

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is overworking, neglecting other aspects of his life.  As one of those other aspects, Clark has had enough of being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore This!

**Author's Note:**

> The talented taliosi_x did a gorgeous, sexy Clex manip. I immediately wanted to write a story about it, so I got the go-ahead from her and did. The manip can be found here - http://taliosi-x.livejournal.com/43019.html#cutid1 - , but I don't know for how much longer - she locks her art posts after a few days. If you can't see the picture, then the icon I used on my LiveJournal account for this story is one that came from the manip. So you can see it here - http://twinsarein.livejournal.com/29090.html

Clark is exasperated.  Lex has been working nonstop on his newest senatorial campaign for weeks now.  He understands Lex’s need to win this time, and that losing to Clark’s father seven years ago is still a sore spot.  He understands that Lex has to work extra hard as the first senatorial candidate who is openly gay, not to mention being a part of one of the first gay couples to get married under the new law two years ago.  He understands all that, he really does…but…he misses his husband. 

Lex has been practically living out of his campaign headquarters for the last two weeks, as the end of the race draws near.  What Lex can’t seem to accept is that he’s a shoo-in this time.  The people love him.  They love that he’s in a committed relationship, at least the younger demographic does.  The older voters love the fact that, as an extremely successful and astute businessman, Lex has brought more jobs to Kansas as a whole than any elected official has ever managed to do.  Even during the hard economical times the country is still recovering from.

Striding into campaign headquarters, Clark is determined to get Lex away from his desk for at least a quick lunch break.  He’d told Perry that he’d be out for a couple of hours, though, just in case he manages to convince Lex to take a…slightly longer break…in the privacy of their penthouse.

He passes the secretary’s desk with a quick hello thrown over his shoulder.  He’s brought up short as a body, in the form of Mercy, steps directly in front of him.  “Mercy?  What’s wrong, why’d you stop me?”

“Sorry, Mr. Kent-Luthor, no one is getting past these doors today.  Orders are directly from the boss.  No exceptions.”

“Come on, Mercy.  You know I’m always the exception.”  He gives her his most beguiling look, but as usual, it has no effect on the tough-as-nails, no-nonsense bodyguard.

“Not this time, sir.  He specifically mentioned that you were not to be let through.  He doesn’t want any distractions getting in the way of planning his next strategy.”

“His next…Mercy, he has enough strategies worked out to take him through the next four campaigns at least.  He needs to take a break, get some fresh air.”

“Oh, I agree, sir.  That’s why I left the window to his office wide open this morning.  So he’d get a little fresh air.  Hope’s been guarding it, to ensure that nothing untoward occurs, but I was just going to call her in for a coffee break.  Now, I’m sorry Mr. Kent-Luthor, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.  You can’t be out here getting underfoot.”

Mercy grabs his bicep and starts hustling him to the door.  He stands out on the bustling sidewalk, feeling a little flummoxed at being dismissed so easily and feeling put out that Lex gave orders not to admit him.  Then he overhears Mercy communicating with Hope to come in for a break, and that’s when Mercy’s message to him finally sinks in.

He smiles and ducks down the alley on the opposite side of the building.  As Clark Kent-Luthor he can’t barge his way past the secretary and force his way into Lex’s presence.  However, as Superman, he can get past everyone, without their ever realizing he was there.

Starting to run, he slips into superspeed and disrobes from his outer layer of street clothes, leaving behind only the costume of his alter ego.  He flies out of the other side of the alley, shooting up into the air to build up speed so he'll remain undetected.  Then he flies around to the other side of the building and zips into Lex’s office.

His arrival sets off a paper hurricane and what doesn’t blow off Lex’s desk in that initial rush, Clark takes care of with a brief spurt of superbreath.

Lex startles just slightly as his papers scatter everywhere.  “C…Superman!  To what do I owe the honor of this visit?”  Lex is always careful to use the correct name when addressing Clark as Superman.  He’s fully aware of long-distance listening devices and spyware. 

Clark's pretty cautious of his identity these days too, because so many people stand to be hurt if he gives himself away.  However, he has definite advantages over Lex, in that he’s already scanned the surrounding areas, and the room, before he came in.  He knows they aren’t being watched or eavesdropped on.

“Can it, Lex.  You know why I’m here.  I want to spend a little time with the man I love.”  He looks across the huge mahogany desk at his husband and tries his best puppy dog look.

It doesn’t work any better than the beguiling look he’d used on Mercy a few minutes ago.

“I’m sorry, Superman.  I truly have too much work to do to take a break right now, especially now that I apparently have some papers to pick up and put back in order.  We can spend some time together this weekend.  That’s only a couple of days away.  We can put in a movie or three, your choice, order Chinese food, and cuddle on the couch all day long.  How does that sound?”

“Great, Lex, except that it’s Sunday and that’s what you promised to do with me this weekend, when I complained last week.”

Lex feels slightly nonplussed at learning the day of the week, but shakes it off quickly.  He really does have so much to do.  If he’s elected, there’s so much he can do to clean up crime in Kansas and lighten Clark’s load as a superhero.  “I really do have too much to do today, Clark.  I’ll make it up to you next weekend, I promise.”  With that he looks down at a sheaf of papers that had survived both Clark’s entrance and his puff of breath, because Lex had been partially leaning on them at the time.

Clark stares at the beloved, bald head and barely suppresses a sigh of fond exasperation.  His Lex gets so focused when he’s on a mission.  He’s perfectly aware of one of Lex’s goals when he gets elected, and it warms his heart to know that Lex wants to help him so much, but damn it, he wants Lex warming their bed again, too.

Clark gets an idea, but he isn’t sure he can go through with it.  It isn’t the kind of thing he usually does…but then he looks at the bent head of his husband, a husband so involved in his end game that he’s apparently forgotten the reason for it.  A husband so absorbed in what he’s doing, that he’s completely ignoring the fact that Clark is still standing here.

Yeah, he can do it.  Clark flexes his toes a little and gently glides into the air, at an angle that takes him to the top of the table.  He hovers a few centimeters above the table, waiting for Lex to look up.  When he finally does, he sits back, startled to see Clark suspended above him.  His reaction is what Clark was hoping for and he spins into action, literally, using the distraction of his swirling cape to divert Lex while he removes his Superman boots.  There’s nothing sexy about taking off most footwear after all, especially boots.  The swirling cape did double duty; it both distracted Lex and sent the last of the papers flying to the floor.

Clark places his boots neatly on the table, several feet away, and then lets his cape float down nearby.  Lex leans forward on the table, links his hands together, and smiles up at his spouse.  “Superman, what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Lex?  I’m making myself impossible to ignore.”  Steeling himself to not look nervous, Clark reaches for the clasp on the front of his suit and deftly undoes it.  He hooks his fingers under the neck, pulls it out and then down his body, stopping when his chest is completely bare.

“Cl…Superman, what…”  Lex begins to rise from his chair, but Clark looks at him from under his bangs, licks his lips, and then reaches for his nipples.  He pinches them hard, which makes him gasp and throw his head back.

“God, Lex, it’s been so long.”  Lex falls back in his chair and stares up at the vision above him.  An Adonis of warm flesh and golden skin.  Lex feels his mouth go dry at the sight and wonders how he had managed to stay away from this man for so long.  “I want you so much, Lex.”

Clark runs his nails down his chest, hard enough to leave marks for the few seconds before his body heals them.  He shudders and moans at the sensation and Lex starts to reach out for him, to caress him.  “No, Lex.  Don’t touch me, if you do, I’ll come too soon.”

Slowly Lex sits back, and decides if he can’t touch, he’s going to damn well enjoy the show.  He mirrors his earlier position, with his hands clasped in front of him, smiling up at the man that means more to him than anything else in the world.  He can’t believe he’d forgotten that for the last few weeks, so caught up in his agenda to win the senate seat up for grabs this term.

Clark can feel himself growing harder under the heated stare of his lover and slides his hands down to the pants section of his outfit.  He slows his hands’ journey when they reach his stomach, caressing his abs, circling his belly button, forcing himself to prolong the moment, and tease himself, and Lex, with the delay.  Then he works his hands under his waistband and pulls it away from his hips while caressing Lex’s features with his eyes.  He peels the pants down to his thighs and feels his cock spring free.

Lex swallows hard at the sight of Clark’s cock, engorged with blood and a pearl of precome at the tip.  He licks his lips and aborts his move forward as he remembers Clark’s appeal for hands off.  The smile slips from his lips as his look turns hungry.  His linked hands become white-knuckled as he grips tight to keep from reaching out to the man he’s been ignoring for weeks.

Clark feels himself growing even harder under Lex’s avid gaze.  Only Lex can make him hard and breathless with just a look, and Clark doesn’t fight the feeling, he revels in it.  He takes his cock in one hand and slides the other one down to cup his balls.  He whimpers at the dual sensation combined with the sight of Lex licking his lips.

“_Lex, oh God, Lex_!  Watch me, see me.”

“Jesus, Clark!  You look so good, baby.”  Lex is no longer leaning forward in his chair or clasping his hands.  Instead he’s gripping the arms of the chair and sitting rigidly upright, trying to keep his hands off of Clark, off of himself.  He’s so hard he’s afraid that his zipper’s in danger of breaking, so lost in the show that he doesn’t even realize that he’d slipped and used Clark’s real name.  He won’t touch himself, though, no matter what.  This is Clark’s show, and he deserves Lex’s full attention.

Lex’s husky, strained voice brings Clark to his knees.  He starts pumping his hips and tightens his fist to provide as much friction for his aching cock as possible.  His rhythm gets increasingly erratic as he gets closer to coming.  He lets go of his balls to brace himself as he leans back over his heels, arching his back as desire floods through him.  “Le-ex, so close, I’m so close.  Help me, Lex.  _Please_.”

Lex doesn’t wait for a second invitation.  He surges forward and takes the head of Clark’s cock in his mouth.  He licks at all the precome welling out of the slit and then starts sucking for all he’s worth.  He slips a finger into his mouth, right next to Clark’s cock, wetting it thoroughly.  He slides that hand back to Clark’s ass and pushes the saliva slicked finger right in.  He twists the finger against Clark’s prostate, presses his thumb to Clark’s perineum, and at the same time he gives an extra hard suck on the engorged and throbbing cock.  Clark wails his name and starts spurting, emptying into Lex mouth. 

Greedily he gulps in all down, not releasing Clark until he’s sure the spasms are done.  Even then, he slides his mouth back slowly, swirling his tongue around the shaft, cleaning it of any lingering traces of precome and semen.  Only then does he let the softening member slide from his mouth.  He lays his cheek against Clark’s thigh and waits for his husband to recover, taking some much needed deep breaths himself.

Clark hunches over Lex, resting his forehead against his back, and tries to get his own breathing under control.  Slowly he starts to recover and when he sits back, Lex does the same.  Clark slips from the table, pulling up the pants part of his costume so he can straddle Lex’s lap.  He presses a gentle kiss to Lex’s lips, and Lex parts them, letting Clark in.  Clark strokes his tongue against Lex’s, tasting himself, and under that, the unmistakable taste that's pure Lex.

Lex is holding onto his control by a thread and he can’t really relax into the kiss.  Clark pulls back and instantly realizes the problem when he looks into the blown pupils of his lover.  He starts to move his hand down Lex’s body, but is stopped by Lex’s hand on his.  “Lex?  Let me.  I want to make you feel good.”

“No, Superman.  Not here.  I want to go back to the penthouse where I can make love to you properly.  To lavish as much attention on your body as I can and where I can concentrate solely on you, not on who might come through the door or look through the window.”  He sits back, bringing the hand he’d captured up to his mouth, where he lays a gentle kiss on the palm.  “If, after three weeks of being ignored, you’re still willing to meet me there that is.”

Clark just smiles and brings Lex in for a hug.  “I’ll see you there in fifteen minutes, Lex.”  He whirls back into his costume, scattering all the papers some more and flies back out of the window, heading for their home and smiling the whole way.

As he often does, he tunes into Lex’s voice and listens to him as he gets ready to leave.  He hears him shrugging into his overcoat, which makes Clark’s smile even bigger.  It’s 80 degrees today, so the only reason Lex has to wear that coat is to hide the erection he’s still sporting.  Then Lex is striding through the doors to his office, shouting instructions as he goes.  “Mercy, Hope, with me.  We’re leaving for the day.  Ellen, have Ted compile the latest poll results and have them ready for me on Tuesday.  Oh, a sudden gust of wind sent all my papers to the floor in there.  Please get some of the volunteers to pick them up and sort them.”

The quick replies of, “Yes, boss!” come from Mercy and Hope simultaneously.  The reply from Lex’s secretary, Ellen, is a little slower in coming and she sounds a little uncertain.  “Tuesday, sir?  But, today is only Sunday.”

“I’m aware of that, Ellen.  I’ve been neglecting something for much too long.  I’ll be taking tomorrow off.”  Lex’s barked reply makes Clark chuckle at first, and then as the meaning sinks in he almost flies into the side of LexCorp in his pleased surprise. 

Adjusting his path, he flies straight into the secret entrance Lex had installed for him when they’d started dating during his college years.  He calls Lois and convinces her to make his excuses to Perry, then he hurriedly shucks his costume and makes himself ready to welcome his husband home.


End file.
